


The Blacks' Butler.

by Fussyfox13



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M, Mafia AU, alternative universe, gay as fuck, mushy as fuck, non magic universe
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-23
Updated: 2015-10-23
Packaged: 2018-04-27 19:02:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,850
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5060338
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fussyfox13/pseuds/Fussyfox13
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Severus Snape is sold as an slave to Orion Black at 10 years old</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Blacks' Butler.

**Author's Note:**

> prompt by The-meme-universe!

               Severus looked at the clock. 8Am. Soon one of his masters would come down the stairs for breakfast. Yes, one of his masters, because the other did not bother to leave his bed until noon.  Severus snorted at the thought that Black’ family heir was that spoiled brat.

                Master Regulus came down right on time as usual, to found an amazing breakfast, fit for a noble, spread on the table. Pancakes sat in the centre with syrup on the side filling the room with it delicious smell, five different types of bread, freshly baked, sat in a basket near the recently made jam and butter, along with 3 different kinds of cake, and full trays displaying a variety of egg dishes; omelettes, boiled eggs, fried eggs and scrambled eggs   all lay in a different plate in the enormous tray, next to the plate of fried, crispy, hot bacon. Severus greeted him and waited for him to closer to the table.

              “What would you like to have for breakfast today, young master?” Severus asked, in full formal façade.

              “I already told you, Severus, there is no need to call me young master, Severus. You can call me Regulus. I would like the Omelette and the orange juice please” Regulus said, chuckling, always kind. Severus let out a little smile at his Master treatment of him, such a contrast to his insufferable Brat brother of his.

             Speaking of the devil, the demon himself came down for breakfast. His clothes in disarray, utterly miserable, Hungover.  Severus practice in holding his tongue, refrained him from comment, and wordless, he served him pancakes, a black strong coffee and an aspirin.

            Sirius Black was his other master, a spoiled prat who only referred to him by a horrid nickname since they were 11.

            His masters finished their breakfast and left for their training. Children of a man like their father should be trained in combat, always ready from when one of his father "friends" decides that he is not fond of the Black' family anymore. Six months ago, Regulus snuck him in one of their training sections.

           Sirius was trained in heavy' katars use. Extremely large metal claws that would tear apart the training center' dummies in a single blow.

           Regulus skill was his ability with his whip. A wonder of technology, it was made from a material which was both resistant and flexible. Regulus could cut the wings of a butterfly with a movement of his whip, without hurting it.

           Severus longed to learn a skill too. He was the boys’ companion and butler, but he had no skill other than his especially in venoms, learnt thanks to regulus stealing books from the library' family to him for all those years he was under the Black' family rule. Severus was sold to their father at 11 as a payment to a gambling debt that his father had with Sirus and Regulus' father. He was relieved that he was given to Sirius and Regulus, he knew that his faith could have been a lot worse.

          What neither of them knew is that Severus was willing to sacrifice his life for his masters. Regulus Black was the only person to respect him in his life, and if Severus valued something, it was loyalty. Regulus made him fell as if he had a place to belong in this world, even if was in a servant’ place.

           As for Sirius, he made Severus go mad. He made fun of him, was an insufferable git and every time he was near, Severus had a hard time controlling himself. Severus did not know why he longed to be close to such an infuriating being. He did not dare to think about. He was a toy and he knew his place.

          After finishing his chores, he went to his room, located on the attic. it was a plain, medium-sized room with a victorian window taking an entire wall. When Regulus showed to him after persuading his father to let Sev clean the attic and live there, Severus was ecstatic. He occupied himself with the most recent book that Regulus brought to him, losing himself on it, until he heard a noise downstairs, what was odd considering he was the only one at home.

         He went to the kitchen with caution. He needed to get a knife, as a mere servant he was not allowed to know where the real weapons on the house where.

         He never made to the kitchen.

         Something was forced on his head, a bad he conclude as he struggled with various pairs of hands trying to hold him, drag him to somewhere. He kicks someone hears a crack and a curse, followed by a sharp pain on his head and everything went black.

         Severus would never forget the hours that followed. He woke up with a kick on the ribs, still blindfolded but without the bag. They wanted to know things about Regulus and Sirius. Their routines, what they liked, who they loved, anything that could be used against them. First they tried to make a deal with him, promising his freedom, promising money. When he did not oblige, they started what they called “Reasonable persuasion”.

         First was the shocks, then the whip, then the blades, then they started to simply beat him up; with wood perhaps. He did not really care. All the time he tried to pretend to be in somewhere else, that all of that was another of Sirius’ pranks and he was just imagining the pain, that it was a nightmare, but the taste of blood kept telling that it was real.

         After an eternity, they just left him there. His wrists Bound, his eyes blindfolded, bleeding but awake. He curled into a ball and waited for death. Of all his fears, he remembered that this was his worst, to die alone, with nobody to miss him.

          He was vaguely aware of the noise. He could hear screams and fight noises, but it seemed so distant that made him wonder if he was already dead. He trembled when he felt strong hands gently lifting him. He blacked out again.

         Was he in somewhere soft? He opened his eyes. He was in an unknown bed. He had to make an effort to turn his head. He found Sirius sitting on a chair with his head between his hands. He was a mess; Severus had never seen him like that.

          “Yon….” He tried to say young master, but he found that he could not speak just yet. He must have lost his voice from screaming. Sirius looked up at him anyway and upon seeing him awake, Sirius practically threw himself from the chair and kneeled near his bed and moved as if he was going to hug him; but stopped midway with a pained face, as if he was afraid of hurting Severus.

          Sirius settled to caress Severus hair instead. Severus closed his eyes in appreciation, forgetting who he was, who Sirius was. He always loved the rare occasions when Sirius was gentle with him.

          “It is okay now, Regulus and my friends are after those guys, we are going make them pay” Sirius said in a soothing voice.

          “You ….” Severus wanted to Sirius to know that he knew that was Sirius who came for him.

          “Yes, it was me who found you” Sirius said, holding a glass of water against his lips. He drank gratefully.

          “W….Why?” Why did the Black’ family heir went to the trouble to look for a simple slave?

          “What? How can you even ask me that?! You still not realized?!” Sirius snorted, his face full of relieve. Severus eyes started to close on their own, and just before he gave up to sleep, he felt a pair of lips, gently kissing his forehead.

           In the days that followed, Sirius took care of Severus. He did not trust anyone else near him. Sirius explained how they found the fight signals in the house, how Sirius ran by himself in the warehouse where Severus was being held hostage, how Sirius took the guards by himself while Regulus and the others chased the ones who tried to escape and how they were tracking their boss. Severus was still in awe that they even bothered to rescue him. He had no value, no precious skill, and still, they risked their lives for him. Sirius even got hurt in the process; He ended up with a bullet wound on his leg, luckily, Sirius was able to dodge most of the damage, ending up just some bandages in his leg.

          At night, Sirius would comfort Severus when he woke from a nightmare, and by day, they would spend the time talking, and Severus would read the books that Sirius brought to him. It wasn’t technical books like Regulus’s but fantasy books, from Sirius own personal collection, although that according to Sirius, he did not bother to read that much, but with Severus’ voice to read for him, he liked them much more.

          One day, they kept reading into the night and Sirius seemed sleepy and uncomfortable in his chair next to Severus’ bed, so Severus asked him to lie in the bed with him so he would not fall from the chair in the middle of his reading. Severus chooses not to think on why he wanted Sirius in a bed with him.

          Sirius agreed and lay down next to him. Severus resumed the reading and when he was sure that Sirius was asleep, he inched closer to him and drifted off himself.

          Severus woke on the middle of the night to someone calling his name. He found it was Sirius, still asleep, waking up suddenly. Severus knew Sirius woke up from a nightmare. He was clutching at Severus.

         “I am here” Severus whispered. Sirius held him tighter.

         “Severus… why? why you didn’t talk?” Sirius asked quietly.

          “I don’t know” Severus answered; ignoring the voice on the back of his head that said he knew why.

         “How can you not know?!”

          “Do you know why you saved me?”

          “Yes!”

         “Why, then?”

         “Because! I love you!” Sirius and then gasped, blushing madly. Everything was dead silence for a full minute. Sirius was frozen in place. Severus heart was beating so fast that he did not know what to think. So, he didn’t.

          Severus reached blindly to kiss Sirius’ lips in the dark, but ends up kissing his jaw instead. Sirius warm chuckle makes him release a breath he did not know he was holding. Sirius cupped his cheeks with both of his hands and kissed Severus’ lips.

          Severus gasped softly when he felt Sirius’ lips moving against his. He had never kissed anyone before. It was odd but made him tremble, and he definitely wanted more. When Sirius’ tongue entangled with him, his hands found Sirius’ neck in the darkness. Sirius’ moan made him kiss Sirius with more enthusiasm. He felt Sirius hands on his back, sliding under his pyjamas’ shirt, caressing him, pulling him closer.

          Severus smiled. He felt that was the beginning of something great.

   


End file.
